herofandomcom-20200223-history
Whip
Whip, whose real name is Seirah, is a heroine in The King of Fighters series of fighting games. She debuted in The King of Fighters '99 as the new member to the Ikari team. Her affinity for whips earned her the nickname, Muchiko - which roughly translates to "Whip Girl" (sometimes known as "Whippy") - by Ralf Jones. She was planned to join the series of tournaments in The King of Fighters '96 but was pushed back to The King of Fighters '99 due to Leona's initiation. According to the developers' diary for King of Fighters 2000, her name Whip is an anagram of Winnie-the-Pooh. History According to the 2001 novel, Whip is a clone of the real Seirah; Seirah was biological older sister of K', who was younger and died after being abducted by NESTS, a mysterious syndicate. Ureshino comments that he wrote this origin story for her because the video game developers didn't want to clarify anything about her to him. If this was written, Seirah is only shown briefly as a child in K's memories, imploring him to remain strong until they meet again. Regardless of whether she is a clone or not, she is called Seirah by people who knew her in NESTS. She also responds to the nicknames Sally or Sarah. She befriended Krizalid under the assumption that he was her brother before she escaped from the cartel. She used Sally as a codename to join the military. She is eventually assigned to Heidern's mercenary unit under her current name, Whip. She enters the King of Fighters tournament to investigate NESTS. While her team is not present, she privately interrogates NESTS agents to retrieve information regarding herself and the whereabouts of K'. After learning a startling but undisclosed revelation from Zero, she joins K' and his objective is to defeat NESTS. After the defeat of NESTS, she returns to her duties under Heidern's military command. During the King of Fighters XI tournament, she serves as backup for the Ikari team and asked Kula Diamond to enter the tournament with both K' and Maxima. Personality She is a mysterious and quiet individual who acts towards her own heroic goals. According to Maxima, she is a pure and honest person who judges others fairly. She treats both K' and Kula as a little brother and sister. Powers and Abilities Whipping strike is an ability that Seirah can use her hands to strike at her opponent in a blindingly fast whipping motion. She probably doesn't have enough control of this power and only chooses to use such power to a knocked opponent. Her attacking range increases and she can attack many times. Her fighting style is based on the Japanese martial arts with the use of the whip called Soubenjutsu and takes inspiration in any kinds of whipping arts. Her whip, probably designed by NESTS, can transform into a blade or a gun. She also has a concealed Desert Eagle which she can fire at the opponent. Her Desert Eagle was censored for international release. The most obvious example of the edit is her team's ending in KOF 2000 where she points the weapon at the camera and shoots Zero. As replacement, she uses some kind of exploding beads held interlocking between her fingers, and in her HSDM in KOF 2002 and KOF 2002: UM, instead of bringing out a firearm, her whip morphs into one. Gallery Whip-99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Whip-2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Whip-2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Whip-2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Whip-k3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Whip-neowave.jpg|KOF: Neowave Whip_xi.jpg|The King of Fighters XI WhipXIV.png|The King of Fighters XIV KOFXIV-Whip-Win.png|The King of Fighters XIV: Win Screenshot 20170502_141809.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team K' Ending 20170504 014317.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team Ikari Ending 20170504_014346.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team Ikari Ending 01 20170504_014415.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Team Ikari Ending 02 MetalSlug-Whip.png|Metal Slug Defense Falcoon-Whip.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon whip-pose.jpg DoM-Whip_Krizalid.png HappyNewYear-2007.jpg Whip.png KOFXIV-Whip.jpg|Whip in The King of Fighters XIV Premium artbook Trivia *Whip originally appeared in The King of Fighters fighting series. With the exception of The King of Fighters 2001 - 2003 (where she is part of K's team) and The King of Fighters XII (which is not team based), in every appearance she is part of Ralf and Clark's team. External Links *Whip on SNK Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Amnesiac Category:Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Military Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fighter Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Neutral Good Category:Victims Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Secret Agents Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Ingenue Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Misguided Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tomboys Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Athletic Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Grey Zone Category:Warriors Category:Unwanted Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Lethal Category:Supporters Category:On & Off Category:Determinators Category:Mastermind Category:Mysterious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Feminists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Remorseful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strategists Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Envious Category:Villain's Crush Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Loyal